


Behind the mask

by imera



Series: Halloween Drabble Day 2012 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hates parties, and especially when he's forced to go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the mask

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drabble Day challenge at hd-writers over at livejournal   
> Prompt #1 - Masquerade Ball

The ministry decided to host a masquerade ball as soon as they managed to rebuild the damages from the war. Three years after the fall of Voldemort Harry received an invitation.

At first he didn't want to go, but his friends didn't want to hear his protests and forced him. Because they wouldn't listen, he decided to do something he thought was rather stupid, but that might be his early ticket out, or at least a reason for people to stay away from him.

The mask he had chosen was not like others, it was too similar to the masks Death Eaters had. If Hermione, or Ron, knew what he had planned they might have told him to stay home, but it was too late now.

Placing the mask over his face, he entered the ball.

Nobody noticed him in the beginning, but as soon as he walked towards them they stared, and whispered. Harry tried to act like nothing as he headed to the drinks.

Being an Auror himself he knew they wouldn't throw him out unless he started making trouble, but he didn't want to go that far, so he guessed he had to hold out another hour, or two.

He was starting to get used to the whispering when suddenly someone decided to speak to him.

"You once told me you didn't enjoy being the centre of the attention."

Harry was surprised someone discovered his identity, especially because it was a man he disliked. "I didn't think I'd see you here," Harry replied casually.

"As the head of one of the oldest families I'm expected at these gatherings."

"Have they welcomed you with open arms? I guess it doesn't take long for them to forgive." Harry saw by the way Lucius' jaw clenched that he was annoyed.

"At least I didn't have to make an appearance wearing a tacky Death Eater lookalike mask."

"I'm curious, how did you know it was me? It doesn't seem like anyone else knows." If they knew Harry Potter was the person hiding behind the mask they would most likely try to get his attention.

"Only fools do not recognize the messy hair, which worries me since we're in a room full with Aurors and politicians."

"I don't believe you; if it was indeed my hair then you would have known I was the real Harry Potter when I was captured all those years ago, don't you think?" Lucius didn't answer at first; instead he took a large sip of his champagne.

"You forget that since the war ended I've been forced to sit behind you, a lot."

"Isn't that called obsession?"

Lucius closed the distance between them and stared down at Harry. "Don't test my patience Potter, I'm in no mood to play your childish games."

"I'm not playing; I just want to get out of here before I lose my mind."

"Then why don't you simply leave? Or do you enjoy hanging around a place you're not wanted?"

"I guess you're right, I can simply leave; unfortunately my friends placed a lock on my apartment so I can't go home for another three hours. Unless I want to take a long walk, something I don't feel like doing late at night, I don't have much of a choice; at least I've got free food here." He knew it sounded pathetic that he was locked out by his friends, but he didn't care anymore, just like he didn't care about the stunt he took by wearing his mask.

"The shock of what I will say might kill you, maybe I hope it will, but if you want you can tag along with me, I was planning to leave the party anyway, everyone is making sure to let me know I'm not wanted here."

Harry _was_ shocked, but not enough to die. "Well," he said, slightly unsure what to do. "How can I refuse such an attractive suggestion?" He placed his empty glass back on the table. "If you would be so kind and lead the way," he said and waited for Lucius to walk first.

He never thought he'd be leaving a party with Lucius Malfoy, but now that he was, he didn't complain. And if what he heard was right, then maybe he would get something more from the man that night.


End file.
